


Sleeping In

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, conniving emotional entities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Ok, so this is for arkilliandragon.  Actually, this was originally sent as an ask fic to her, and I loved the idea so much that I expand on it.  Granted…this took me FOREVER to write…surprise surprise. XDAnyways, Killy, I hope you like it! =DBeta’d by kazyreThis was originally posted on my Tumblr in 2015, didn't realize I didn't post it here. lol





	Sleeping In

Kyle stretched out on the bed, back arching, a long yawn stretching his jaw before he buried himself back under the mountain of blankets and covers he had piled on his bed. It was already noon, the snow had covered most of the visible ground, and he didn’t have any work. None. No work for the ad company, no League work, no corps work…he had a rare day off. And he planned on doing absolutely nothing other than sleeping in and being as lazy as humanly possible.

But apparently, his plans didn’t align well with someone else’s.

He groaned aloud when he felt a presence gently poke at him. Rolling over, Kyle pulled the cover more tightly against his body and buried his face in the pillow beneath it.

“Go back to bed.” He muttered into the pillow.

The presence, however, didn’t give up and kept up the poking. 

“Ion! Seriously! Just go back to bed, please!” He whined, desperately hoping the entity he hosted would get it and stop.

The willpower entity wouldn’t stop, though, it just kept nudging him, wanting him to move, to get up and get dressed. Wanting to see a certain redheaded speedster.

Kyle tried one last time. “It’s called sleeping in, Ion. That means you sleep in, past the time when most people wake up!”

Poke. Poke. Poke.

“UGH! Fine! We’ll go see Wally, are you happy now?” The little shiver of excitement that ran through him was the only indication that the Willpower entity was, in fact, happy. Kyle grumbled as he crawled out of bed, “Wally better be home…and he better be naked too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Unfortunately, Wally was not naked, but he was home.

“Kyle?” The speedster looked surprised when he opened the door and found a grumpy looking Green Lantern sanding there. “What are you doing here? I thought you said, and I quote, that you weren’t getting out of bed unless Doomsday descended from on high into your bedroom wanting to make love.”

“Blame Ion,” Kyle grumbled, letting himself in by ducking under the speedster’s arm, making a beeline for the sofa.

“Ion?” Wally asked, following the dark haired man into the living area. Kyle looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, holding up his hand with the ring on it he wiggled the fingers. “Oh, right, the willpower entity. But why is it his…wait is Ion a he? Or is he a she?”

Kyle raised another eyebrow at that. “Uh, I think he’s technically genderless, but I use male pronouns which he doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Ah, ok…so, why is it his fault you’re here?”

“Because he wanted to see you.” Kyle settled down on the large couch in Wally’s living area, stretching out and taking over about half of it with his legs. If he had to be dragged out bed to be here because of Ion’s whim, he might as well make himself comfortable.

“Oh…oka…wait, what?” Wally blinked, perplexed. “He wanted to see me? Why would he want to see me?”

“He likes you.”

‘I’m not the only one that likes him, Kyle. You should tell him that.’

The Green Lantern tried to ignore the little ethereal voice in his head…

It didn’t work.

‘Kyle-’

‘Ion, we’ve been over this before,’ he begged in his head, ‘He’s not interested in men, so please stop pushing it.’

‘You’re so certain of that, are you?’ Ion’s tone made him sound like he knew something that Kyle didn’t.

‘What do you mean?’ Kyle asked, but silence was the only thing that answered him.

“Kyle?” Wally was looking at him, a copper eyebrow raised in curiosity, now sitting down on a nearby recliner. His legs folded up neatly under him, Indian-style.

Kyle jerked into an upright position, a soft blush painting his cheeks, “Sorry, what?”

Wally gave him a handsome grin, and Kyle’s heart skipped a beat.

He never wanted to admit it out loud, but Ion was right when he said he wasn’t the only one who liked Wally. Kyle liked Wally just as much as Ion, if not more than Ion. In fact, when Ion had initially shown interest in the speedster, Kyle had worried that the willpower entity’s feelings were a result of his own. However, Ion made it clear that his and Kyle’s feelings and emotions were separate, even if they were both infatuated with the ginger-haired runner.

Unlike Ion, though, Kyle wasn’t okay with letting the redhead know his feelings. He was afraid to admit them. It scared him to think about what Wally’s reaction might be if he found out. 

“I asked,” The fiery-haired man said, bringing Kyle’s attention back to him, “So, he wants to be friends?’”

Kyle blinked a few times, trying to remember what they had been discussing before letting out a chuckle. “No, it’s not that kind of like, Wally. He likes you.”

Wally tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Apparently, he still did not understand what Kyle meant. “Yeah, you said that already.”

“Wally, he like likes you,” Kyle said, making sure to place more emphasis on the first like, also adding a raised eyebrow and small smirk.

“Ooo-kay…” The speedster frowned, still perplexed. Then as if a light bulb went off in his head, his eyes widened. “OH! Ooooh, that kind of like…oh wow…I-I’m flattered.” A shy smile spread across Wally’s lips as a blush spread across his face. Glancing up at Kyle, he rubbed the back of his neck. “Would you mind telling him that?”

“Don’t worry, he heard you,” Kyle couldn’t help but smile at how cute Wally looked at that moment. His fingers itched to recreate it on paper.

“He heard me?” Wally’s eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at Kyle curiously. “…he can hear me in there?”

“Uh…yeah,” Kyle bit his bottom lip and ducked his head, “S-sorry I should have mentioned that to you before now…but yes, he can hear everything that I hear.”

“Oh? That’s cool actually,” Wally grinned again at him, “and no need to be sorry.”

‘He’s not freaking out, Kyle.’ There goes the nudging again, like a small push to his mind, ‘And he won’t for you either.’

‘Not the same,’ Kyle thought, a frown on his lip.

‘How is it not the same, Kyle? You just told him the entity of willpower liked him, and he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he said he was flattered.’

‘He's just being nice.’

‘Have you ever known Wally to lie just to be nice?’

Kyle ignored that question because he knew Ion was right. ‘It’s just a crush, Ion. Nothing more.’

‘The emotion I embody may be willpower, Kyle, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what love feels like, what it looks like.’

“Ion, please,” Kyle begged, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just leave it alone.”

“Leave what alone?” Wally asked, leaning forward on the armrest of the chair, an inquisitive look on the speedster’s face.

Kyle jumped at the question, a blush rushing across his cheeks, “Oh, s-sorry. I said that out loud, didn’t I? I was talking to Ion.”

Wally reclined back in his chair and grinned. “So you have conversations with him out loud? I hope you don’t do that in public because I’m pretty sure that would be a one-way ticket to the loony bin.”

‘He’s gorgeous when he smiles.’

‘Ion, don’t…’ Kyle warned the emotional entity, mostly because the whale-like creature was right…again. Wally's grin widened like he knew what Kyle and Ion were discussing. That thought made Kyle’s face flush even brighter. “I-I usually only talk to him in my head, but sometimes I do physically speak with him. O-only at home. People already think I’m strange enough as it is, I don’t need to add talking to myself to that list.”

Wally frowned at that, his eyes belaying that he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Who thinks you’re strange? I think you're awesome…sure you’re a bit of a dork, but that’s what makes you adorable in my book.”

The words out of the redhead’s mouth made Kyle blush harder. He had to look away, Wally’s gaze on him was intense, and it felt like if he continued to look into those emerald depths, he would spill all his secrets to the ginger-haired man.

‘He thinks you’re awesome, Kyle, and adorable.’ Nudge.

“Ion, no…” Kyle growled out. That growl turned into a squeak when Wally suddenly appeared in front of him on the couch. He had to take in a few deep breaths to calm his suddenly racing heart. “W-wally, w-wh-what?”

“Ion, no? What’s he asking? This is like when you’re listening in on a person’s phone conversation, and you’re dying to know what the other person on the line is talking about,” Wally said, leaning in closer as a grin spread across his lips.

‘He’s close enough to kiss, Kyle,’ Ion purred in his mind, prodding his mind.

“Ion!” Kyle said sharply.

Wally moved in even closer with a Cheshire like grin. “Now you have me curious, what are you two talking about?”

Kyle’s heartbeat started racing as his mind started panicking. He had to put distance between himself and Wally; if he didn't, he might just do what Ion was suggesting…then years worth of a wonderful friendship would be all for nothing. The artist took in a sharp breath and blurted out, “Can I use your bathroom?”

Wally blinked, apparently taken off guard. “What?”

‘What?’ asked Ion, sounding just as perplexed.

“Your bathroom…can I use it?” Kyle repeated, feeling better that he could apparently knock both Wally and Ion off kilter.

“Uh, sure…you know where it is.” Wally motioned his head towards the location of the bathroom, backing away so Kyle could get up.

‘Kyle, what-‘

‘Not. One. Word. I will be talking to you in a moment.’

Kyle nodded his thanks and slid off the couch, padding down the little hallway to the water closet. He closed to door firmly behind him and proceeded to glare at his reflection in the mirror.

‘Kyle-‘

“No,” the young man hissed in a whisper, his voice stern, “You don’t get to say anything; I’m the one who’s going to do the talking here.”

Kyle waited for a response, but when he got none, he nodded in satisfaction.

“I know what you’re trying to do, and you need to stop,” Kyle started to pace the small bathroom as he spoke, “Wally’s my friend-“

He felt a sudden flutter of protest within him and stopped in his tracks; the young Green Lantern turned towards the mirror again to glare.

“He is my friend; there will never be a time when he is not my friend…that is why you need to stop. Yes, I like him, I like him a lot. I will admit to that if it makes you feel better. But I will not admit it to him, and I will not let it get any worse than that. I know if it did I would lose my friendship with him. And I’m not willing to risk that.”

‘Kyle…’

“No, Ion. I don’t want to hear what you have to say…because I know, you’ll have an absolutely good explanation for everything, and I’ll get my hopes up, only to have my heart crushed again.”

“Light be damned, my Host is an idiot.” The willpower entity said suddenly, sounding every bit of annoyed.

“What!?” Kyle squawked indignantly.

“Kyle! Wally’s been flirting with you!”

Kyle blinked at the mirror, eyes widening a fraction, “I- he’s what!? No! No, he hasn’t!”

The youngest Green Lantern felt more that heard the entity sigh. “Yes, yes he has. He even asked you out on a date for today a few days ago on the Watchtower.”

“Yeah, as frie-”

“No Kyle, not as friends.” Ion interrupted, “He asked you on a date. A movie and dinner, dinner at a nice sit-down restaurant. Don’t you remember how dishearten he looked when Roy butted in and invited himself along with his daughter and Nightwing? Especially after you made an excuse and backed out.”

“I- What?” Kyle just stared at the mirror, as if the willpower entity was speaking a foreign language that his ring couldn’t translate. He remembered the day Ion was talking about, but now that Kyle thought back on it…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Wally sauntered into the monitor room, actually sauntered, at walking speed! The redhead scanned the room and grinned when his lens landed on Kyle. 

Kyle tried his best not to blush at the sudden attention from his crush and tried even more not to fidget when Wally leaned against the console next to him. The artist forced a grin onto his lips and looked up at the speedster. “Flash, what can I do for you?”

“Hey GL, just wondering if you were free this weekend,” Wally asked, nonchalantly

Kyle blinked up at the speedster, confused and caught off guard. “Uh, not the entire weekend, but I do have Sunday off. No work, no Corps, not even JLA business.”

Wally whistled, “Oooh, nice, how’d you manage that?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just got lucky. I’m planning on doing some serious sleeping in,” the artist chuckled a little, “I will refuse to get out of bed unless Doomsday descends from on high into my bedroom wanting to make love.”

That got the speedster laughing. “Dude, you have one strange imagination.”

Kyle flushed and ducked his head, “Yeah well…”

“Do you think I could convince you out of bed for dinner and movie with me?” Wally asked suddenly. “I promise it’ll be a nice sit-down restaurant.”

“I- what?” Kyle looked up at the redhead wide-eyed behind his mask.

Wally opened his mouth again, but an arm slinging around his neck stopped him short.

“Which movie?” Red Arrow came into view, a shit eating grin on his lips.

“Uh, I was thinking Big Hero 6 or-”

“Hey, Lian hasn’t seen that yet! I’ll bring her along as well!” Roy grinned. He missed the death glare Wally sent his way because he was turning towards the door where Nightwing was just entering the. “Hey, Boy Wonder, you free for a movie this weekend?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kyle could remember now how Wally’s shoulders and smile dropped as the artist patted him on the shoulder and wished him luck with babysitting three kids at the movies. He hadn’t waited around for the speedster’s response because Troia had walked in at that moment to take over monitor duty.

The young Green Lantern sat down heavily on the closed toilet seat, staring at the floor in disbelief. “He- he couldn’t have meant…”

“He did.”

“He asked me out…on a date?“

“Yes.”

“With me!?”

Ion gave an annoyed little flutter and sighed. “Again, yes.”

“Oh my God.” Kyle leaned forward onto his knees and buried his face in his hands. “Oh, my God…I- what should I do?”

“Go out there and talk to him.”

“Talk to him?” Kyle asked, getting up from the toilet to glare at the mirror. “Am I just supposed to go up to him and say ‘Oh hey, by the way, Wally, I’ve had this massive crush on you for years now…by any chance, were you asking me out on a date the other day?’”

“Yes.”

Kyle made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like screaming. After a moment he took in several deep breaths before closing his eyes and holding it. He leaned back against the bathroom door and counted to ten before letting out a slow sigh. “…ok.”

He straightened up, opened the door, and headed back down the hallway to the living area. Wally wasn’t there, but Kyle knew he didn’t have to look very far, you could almost always find a missing speedster wherever there was a source of food.

Which is why the Lantern made a beeline for the kitchen; he pushed open the door and found the redhead. Wally was hovering over a multi-layered sandwich, practically drooling as he picked it up. The sight put a small smile on Kyle’s face, typical speedster.

The redhead paused in taking a bite of the tasty piece of perfection he had created for himself, looking over towards the doorway when he realized someone else was in the room with him. He set the sandwich down and regarded the Lantern with a thoughtful tilt of his head before a teasing grin stretched along his lips. “I was starting wonder if you had decided to take a swim in there.”

Kyle’s face flushed, but he still chuckled at the tease. “Sorry, I…I had to think for a bit.”

Wally nodded, that smirk still on his lips. “Yeah, I do some of my best thinking in there.”

Kyle sighed and shook his head. After a moment he asked, “So how was the movie?”

He could feel the annoyance Ion was sending his way for not directly asking Wally about the ‘supposed’ date.

(“It was a date, Kyle, there was nothing supposed about it.” “Shut up, Ion. No one asked you.”)

Wally’s brows furrowed and his tilted his slight as he looked at Kyle in confusion. “Movie?”

“The one you were going to see with Roy, his daughter, and Nightwing.” The Lantern clarified.

“Ah…right. That.” The speedster nervously shifted from one foot to the other, staring pointedly at his sandwich and not at Kyle’s face. “There was a change of plans.”

It was odd seeing Wally so nervous, most of the time he radiated more confident than Kyle thought possible for one. “Oh? For them or you?”

“For me, my date shut me down-” Wally’s winced and quickly tried to stutter out an apology, “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

Kyle was blushing crimson now, and pointedly trying to ignore the ‘I told you so’ feeling Ion was sending him at that moment. “You were asking me out on a date?”

Wally’s gaze snapped back to Kyle’s, jade green eyes full of confusion and hope. His cheeks were a rosy red from his embarrassment, making it difficult for Kyle to see the freckles that usually sprinkled across them. “You didn’t know I was asking you out?”

“I- yes?”

“How could you not-” Wally sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. “My God…Roy was right; you are dense as a rock. An adorable rock, mind you.”

“Roy said what!?” Kyle squawked indignantly.

“Roy said you were dense as a rock, but I said you were adorable.” Wally pointed to himself with this annoyingly cute smirk on his face that made Kyle just want to melt. “Seriously though, Kyle, how could you not know I was asking you out on a date? I’ve been flirting with you for months!”

“You flirt with everyone, Wally, besides…” Kyle hesitated for a moment, looking away from the redhead’s intense gaze. “Why would you be interested in me? I’m boring, a dork, and I can’t seem to keep a social life for the life of me.”

“I’m interested in you because you’re an incredible person…Kyle,” There was a pause, and then the feeling of a small breeze as Wally suddenly appeared in front of the artist. Kyle gasped as Wally lifted his chin so he could see his face. “You’re a good man; smart, caring, and amazingly talented. It also doesn’t hurt that you’re gorgeous to boot.” Wally winked at him and grinned. “I’m pretty sure I fell for you the moment I saw you…But I didn’t know where your interests lie, or if you would be interested in me-”

“I am very interested in you-” Kyle’s hand clamped over his mouth, eyes wide as saucers as his face light up like a Christmas tree. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, but as a happy smile lit up Wally’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to care about his embarrassment.

“You’re interested in me?” Wally asked gleefully, practically buzzing with excitement.

Kyle didn’t remove his hand but nodded slowly. Wally moved in closer to him, so close that there barely was any space between them. His body was giving off the sort of warmth that was comforting and inviting and made Kyle just want to wrap himself around the man and never let go.

“So, are you doing anything this evening?”

Kyle shook his head ‘no,' but he finally moved his hand.

“Would you like to have dinner with me then? As in a dinner date?”

Kyle gulped then nodded slowly.

Wally’s grin widened, and he wrapped his arms around Kyle’s waist. “Fantastic! But, since I already canceled the reservations at the restaurant I had planned for from before, you’re going to have to settle for takeout.”

“That’s fine by me,” Kyle said softly, finally finding his voice again. “You had reservations made?”

Wally grinned and nodded. “Mmmhm, a little Italian restaurant in New York whose walls are covered in art from its patrons over the years.”

Kyle gaped at him, the surprise written across his face. “I know that place; it’s my favorite…”

“I know, that’s why I picked it.”

“But…I know I’ve never told you about that place before…”

Wally chuckled, a secretive little twinkle in his eye. “Let’s just say a little birdie told me.”

Kyle grinned as he eyeballed Wally, asking, “Does this little birdie happen to resemble the shape of an Amazonian Princess?”

“Maaaybe.”

The artist just shook his head, a smile still on his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his face against Wally’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I ruined your plans.”

“Nah,” Wally said, his grinned obvious in his voice. “I actually like the way things turned out…should have just listened to what Ion told me from the start.”

That last bit caught Kyle’s attention, especially when Ion started to flutter around nervously. He raised his head and looked at Wally with narrowed eyes. “What do you mean ‘what Ion told you’?”

The speedster went perfectly still, and Ion’s nervous fluttering increased tenfold. “Uh…”

“Wallace Rudolph West!”

Wally cringed and tried to back away, but Kyle held him in place, glaring. “I… he… um…whenyouwereasleephetookoveryourbodyandwetalked.”

“HE DID WHAT!?”


End file.
